pleasejust say sorry
by Kimi-X
Summary: Luffy has a secret, and who is this red headed girl who knows it and what’s with summary, it sucks may soon have parings I haven’t decided whoxwho parings yet also i changed da name at da second last min suck at sums
1. Chapter 1

_please....just say sorry_

Arrrrrrgh I hit my knee on a metal bed post any way I made a new fiction and this time an idea just pop into my head as I was listening to 'dear friends' *starts crying uncontrollably*

Zoro: *sweat drop*Something's she added to this are a couple of new characters more will be explained about them as the story continues

ME: and yes they're still on Jurassic park isle de murder no.2……wait what, this isn't Jurassic park! Oh yeah….I mean grand line!!!

Zoro: sort out your priorities already!!!

Sum: Luffy has a secret, and who is this red headed girl who knows it and what's with summary, it sucks may soon have parings I haven't decided whoxwho parings yet also i changed da name at da second last min

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Inner'_

DISCLAIMER: nuuuuuuooooo why don't I own even a cookie *sobs in a corner*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I come in many pieces of the future (chapter 1)

*********************************************************

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Luffy as he got flunged into a wall "what the hell are you?!?" "This guy…..he's beating him like he was a pancake mix!!!" all the words were blurred together all he could he hear was 'you're useless, weak and to top it off you killed _her!!!_" and every thing started going black as he felt some thing price through his heart…………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………..

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHEEEEEEEEER!!!!"

*********************************************************

The Thousand Sunny was heading to a new island and Luffy looked at his newest official nakama from his spot on the head for he was asleep behind him lying down on the railing (sounds like a familiar tree Na?) the red head, who has recently run out of hair dye, lazily opened his ruby eyes "hey Karou what island is that" Karou looked past Luffy and towards the island "loci isle it's famous for it's time ruins it's pretty cool wanna check it out?" he said as he sat up "YEAH!!" rising his arms in the air. "Thought so" now fully awake he jumped down on Zoro "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" and now we see him clutching the victim of his jump "tehe" "you……have the same thinking pattern as Luffy, teme" "yeah but I'm smarter than him so you can't do a thing, tree-man" "damn you!" and with that he walked away over to Nami "Nami-san I know a great place to dock the ship at" "hontou (-1- ) where at?" "At the cape to the north like ummm right side of the island yeah that's sounds about right" "okay every one…"

Now about Karou he uses three swords like Zoro two of his swords are oni swords and one reversed blade his fringe is really messed up and the rest of his hair is combed nicely downwards his reversed blade is on the side of his hip and the oni swords, one on his lower back horizontally and one on his back at an angle, also a shoulder bag was on top of the lower back oni sword (-2- ) he is dressed with black long pants and boots and has a black cowboy hat on his head he also has a black trench coat and black leather gloves, and no shirt as he has a bandage over his chest, stomach and arms up to his elbows for the reason 'all my shirts are to tight and I look cooler like this'.

After they docked Merry (I'm too lazy to explain what happened on the ship in order to dock I can say it had lots of running into each other) they went into town to pick up supplies and check out the ruins. Luffy was with Karou, Nami and Zoro "cause you have _the_ worst sense of direction to _exist_ to this day" "damn you Karou shut up" "sure you say that on the out side but deep down you love me just like how Luffy-san loves me na? Roronoa-kun?" "Stop calling me that!" "No _Roronoa-kun_"……as those two fought Sanji was with Robin and Chopper as Usopp got scared to get off the ship because of the time ruins story Karou told them about.

_Flash back_

_Karou sat on the railing after they docked "hey there's legend about this island I just remembered it now" _

"_Ohhh tell us" said Chopper with stars in his eyes _

"_Ok listen up" every nodded as listened to Karou "from what I heard a few years ago from this island a fisherman told me the ruins has a curse kinda thing"_

"_What kind of curse?" asked Nami _

"_Well let me tell you it goes like this:_

'_Who ever touches the stone a curse of past and future mix._

_And a new bond is formed._

_And a life anew'_

_What the heck it all means I have no idea but from what I heard some guy touched the stone and a few months later he died saying 'the time, the sands of time are real the Drakra_(-3- )_ it's after me' he then died"_

_Usopp then spoke up after a few minutes "y-y-y-you don't t-t-t-t-think that's real do you" after a minute silence Karou said "I do, the sands of time are real and Drakra is the time guardian" Zoro then said "how do you know, what legend is that from?" _

"_WHO cares let's go!!!!" then Luffy grabbed Karou's and Zoro's hand and ran into town_

_End of flash back_

As they regrouped at Merry they (as in Karou) knocked Usopp out cold and they dragged his out cold body to the ruins (note: Usopp was knocked out with a hammer which Karou was conveniently carrying for the reason "I know, I need something convincing to bring him along for the ride and this'll will do") as Usopp woke up he saw he was in the ruins "WHAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAA WHY DID YOU _BRING ME HERE_" Zoro looked at him "hey Karou maybe the hammer _was_ going to far" "and what do _you_ recommend Zoro-san?" Usopp relived at Zoro's comment "a sledge hammer" "GAH he's against me curse you Zoro teme baka Zoro" Usopp starts hitting Zoro with his hand "ah long-nose-kun is still full of energy even after being knocked out" "how does he do that?" "Who knows" said Luffy, Brooke, Franky, Sanji, Nami and Chopper in union.

As they looked at ruins something caught Karou's eye

"Hey did any one see that spark?"

"What spark Oni-san?" said Robin glancing over shoulder to see Karou

"The white timely spark tha- AHHH BRIGHT LIGHT it burns!!!!"

There was a bright flash after a few minutes it died down Karou uncovered his eyes to see a 17 year old boy _'what the hell'_ everyone gets ready to attack as the smoke starts fade more the boy shouts "I've found you I knew these ruins would take me to you alright!" "what" was all they could say………..as the smoke lifted it showed a boy with bangs of red and his hair was black with red spikes going backwards he had a dragon tattoo under his left eye and wore an black trench coat with a huge collar and black boots, pants and sleeveless shirt which was tight and the lower half was cut off (his clothes are skin tight except the coat of coarse) he had leather gloves (his pants are leather too) with fingers exposed (like ninja gloves from Naruto) and to finish it of he had one of those dog tag things with his name on it he had quite a physical resemblance to Luffy, famine but muscular (-4- ).

"W-who are you?" asked Nami startled

"Me? I'm-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there we have it a cliffy tell me if I should continue or not I won't post a new chapter until I get hmmmm lets see….10 reviews please………I'm begging you (on hands and knees) any way notes I have lots of em most of the time anyway

-1- I don't know Japanese well so I'm trying my best here

-2- I have photo bucket account now all I need to do now is get a scanner so I can post up images of these characters I make up I use them in comics I draw and no they'll never come out as long as I live if possible but I'll make my (crappie) computer images up on public so no will ever see them ha!

-3- I'm using stuff from prince of Persia trilogy

-4- What Luffy looks like a girl some times it's sorta cute but yeah!!! Also Zoro looks like tree thusly why I called him 'tree' Karou calls him that as well

Well r&r people plz!!!!!! And sorry for making first chapters (in all my fictions) short I'll make them longer if requested and people like it. Also I edited this a couple of times like 20 times vista doesn't like me and I had to redo my art assessment (take some pity on me please) and I hope u all like this fiction even though the first chapter sucked

Zoro: everything you write sucks

CD: marimo!!

Sanji: how dare you hurt Crystal-chwan's feeling's teme!!!

Zoro: so what I hurt her feeling's!!!!*starts fighting with Sanji*

Cd: sooooo ummm here's a preview for da next chapter we go back to the very beginning that's right how they all met up and all might skip a few arcs' depending on YOU!!!!

Preview-

A girl with extremely long red hair and torn clothes drifted among the ocean on some wood with a blue/green metal plated kitsune fox they drifted till they reached a boat with a boy……………………….."Why doesn't any one like me why do they detest me………why……"……………. "Nakama I've never had Nakama" "well today I'm your first friend and Nakama" "Really?" "Yep!"…………..

End

Cd: hmmm a character didn't appear in this chapter but she play's a vital role. Also this preview is mixed up……..

Zoro: you don't say……..


	2. 2 now we realy begin

K-X: oh wow chapter 2 is up!!! XD and 1 review……….awe come people if you don't review it means I won't write any more chapters do you guys really want that????? Well any way I'm doing this story if though I got only one 1 review I was to hyped to wait for more reviews

Zoro: some body actually reviewed this shit

Sanji: oi marimo Kimi-chan's fiction isn't shit

Zoro: what was that curly-brow?!

K-X: uhhh yeah some things I for got to mention this fiction is rated M for later chapters and swearing and other stuff also I need a scanner!!!! I'm redoing da whole one piece show with heavy edits and ideas from my friend XD

MAR: I hate edits but thanks for putting me up in here XD

K-X: uhhh yeah *cough*yeah*cough* so enjoy XD Luffy do da disclaimer

Luffy: yep Kimi-chan doesn't own us and that's good or I'd be dead before da show

K-X: *whistles*

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Inner'_

"_talking while some else is talking"_ (yeah I know but it's to keep da feeling of the anime and it's to keep things confusing O.o so if don't like tell me ok ^.^)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: (this should be 1) I'm going to be the pirate king!!!!

The ocean was peaceful as a certain teen with a straw-hat was smiling at the sky _'I have a feeling that I'll make a Nakama today'_ as he smiled at the thought he looked at the ocean.

Mean while~~~.

As a girl with extremely long red hair and green torn clothes drifted among the ocean on some wood with a blue/green metal plated kitsune fox "Why doesn't any one like me why do they detest me………why……" said the girl "arf?" "I want some one to love me not hate me, why" she culled the fox. They drifted till they reached a boat with a boy with a straw-hat by that time she and fox were asleep he picked them up and put them in his boat and treated their injuries well at least tried too……… the girl woke up and saw a grinning boy with a straw-hat.

"A-are you going to hurt me?" she said scared that he'll hurt him "Eh why would I do that?" he asked with a confused face "Because….well I'm different" she said ashamed "You're different? What your hair? It's normal to have red hair and red eyes!" the boy started laughing at her statement as he has no idea what the girl had been through "and have green torn clothes!!" he added.

"Ano who are you? I'm Thoru Ametasu and this fox is Michiko, Michi for short." she said as the fox woke up.

"I'm Monkey.! The man who'll become the pirate king!" Luffy stated

"Pirate king? You're going to the grand line?" Thoru's curiosity peeked

"Yep you want to join my Nakama?" Luffy asked

"Nakama?" Thoru tilted her head cutely to the side

"Yeah Nakama you'll join my crew and go on adventures how bout' it!?"

"Nakama……I've never had any Nakama nor friends" she looked to the ground as if was lost in her mind

"That explains why you haven't smiled once you want me to teach you?"

"EH! You can teach me!?!" snapping her head upwards

"Yeah!!"

And few minutes later Thoru was laughing and smiling because of Luffy

"AHAAHAHAH I can be happy now!! How can I thank you"

"Well today I'm your first friend and Nakama! How bout' that Thoru-Chan?"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"YES!!!ARIGATOU LUFFY-KUN!" she jumped on Luffy and hugged him.

"Arf?"

A few hours later.

"Hey see an island yet?" Luffy said as he stared at the water "well we have been sailing towards a island in front of us" Thoru said as she sat on the head on the boat with Michiko on her head and pointed at the island "EH~~why didn't you tell me!!" Luffy shouted and jumped up to where Thoru was sitting "alright lets hurry" Luffy said and added "and get some thing to eat too!" Thoru just sweat dropped _'what kind of captain is he?'_ she thought as she smiled at him for some reason this guy made feel her different from back then she wondered why but couldn't think of a answer at all _'so this is real happiness……it feels warm and nice……'_.

Soon they reached the island and docked there then something hit Thoru's mind.

"AH I have only these clothes and their torn and exposing…..how bout we go shopping for a bit and then eat?" she said to Luffy "awww but I'm hungry!!!!! Why don't you wear my shirt till we get some food and buy you clothes?" even Michi whined "But I need clothes!!" Thoru put on a cuter face (she's always cute XD even when doing nothing) _'damn why did she have to look like child!?' 'arrfff~~'_ Luffy and Michi thought after a hour Thoru had new clothes and was wearing a red dress with long sleeves and looked a bit like a sweater with it's collar the lower part of the dress reached a bit above her knees and wasn't tight so it can blow freely in the wind like her sleeves, and she was wearing HIGH healed sandals the whole sole and heel are the same height so she's taller (she's small and reaches a few centimetres under Luffy's shoulder that's her normal height) than usual and her hair tied up in a loop then freely flowing on both sides (it's hard to explain when I get her picture up then you'll understand I might even draw her arc clothes ^.^).

"Hah you look cute in that dress you're wearing" Luffy said with his arms behind his head as he smiled at Thoru "Eh what?" who was clueless to what Luffy said.

"Let's get something to eat!!" Luffy shouted and threw his hands in the air "Um ok!" they went to a bar (or something) only to find out it was attacked by thieves "they took ALL the FOOD!?!?!" Luffy asked panicked with Michi now on his head how will they survive without food!! Mean while Thoru closed her eyes and golden treads formed around her as she tried to sense them "found them!! They're in a clock tower in the centre of town!" Luffy and the barkeep stared at her "how did you find that out?" Luffy asked and Michi jumped on to his head and both had confusion written all over their faces "I just can" "OK let's get back our food!" "Yeah!!" "Arf!" and they both ran out of the bar and down the street.

They both ran to the clock tower and Thoru had to hold her sandals because they would break not that they would their unbreakable XD. They ran up to the clock tower and up the stairs they ran up and up and up some more.

"How many steps does this building have? It looked a lot less from outside" Thoru panted as she ran up after all it's been a long time since she last ran.

"Well they chose a good hideout because of these stairs!!" Luffy (Michi is still on his head ^.^) said still full of energy for his food. But Thoru stepped on a step and slipped and started falling down (it was a banana peel she slipped on and she had no shoes remember?).

"AHHH HELP!!"

"Thoru-Chan!!! Here grab my hand!!!" Luffy stretched his arm to Thoru and grabbed her arm and pulled her up and carried her the rest of the way "what are you!?" stated Thoru "me? I'm a gomu Ni gan (ruber man) I ate the gomu gomu no mi (ruber ruber fruit)" he said while stretching his face "tell these things before hand" she glared at him "sorry Thoru-Chan" he said with a smile.

They finally reached the top floor and found a huge group of about 50 men up there and Thoru was scared for her life so much that she became a statue _'how do we defeat all these guys it seems like there's more than 50 around 100!!!!!!And I never fought before' _

"Yosh time to beat them up for taking all the food!!!!!! GOMU GOMU NO GATTLING GUN!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL HIS ARMS MULTIPLED!!!!!!!" (O.O) Thoru shouted with her eyes popping out of sockets (you know how makes those eye scenes right it like that) and then realized that more people were coming up "hey mind if I take one half?" Thoru asked "eh? Sure why not!" "Heh good" Thoru then set her hands on blue fire "dire flame!!" and flings her arm like she was throwing a boomerang (yeah I live in Australia so I compared it to that, go Australia!!!) and sets every one on fire, cold blue fire…………………………..including Luffy.

"Ahhh why did you set me on fire too!!!" he screamed as he ran around trying to get the fire off before he could get cold burns

"Ah Luffy-Kun wari I guess you got caught too huh?!" she said sweat dropping at the scene and putting out the fire

"Of course YOU did!!!!! What are you any way?"(1)

"Well I'm from the Ametasu clan and I'm sorcerer" they just stopped fighting to chat

"Really!!!!!?????" Luffy said with stars in his eyes

"And I'm a botanist"

"Yosh you're my botanist of my crew!!" and then more men came up

"… Ok umm should we finish these guys of now?"

And so they did with human fireworks flying in the sky from the clock tower (hehe I remember this scene from the davy back fight arc) and so Michiko didn't have a part in the fight instead he fell asleep on Luffy's head (so cute) and so they kept it up blasting the people out of the tower.

"Hey Luffy-Kun we can just eat all this and not pay for it that guy won't know" Thoru stated as she looked at the food

"Eh really well……we don't have any more money left……ok let's eat!!!" and started eating

"Yep and don't worry I'll find a way to get some more money!!"

"Really how!?!" Luffy now stuffing his face with food.

"Thieves secret" said Thoru as she ate some salad (2).

"Awe" "arf? ARF" and Michi jumped down to eat as well. After 3 hours they ran back to ship as mob was after them "how did we get ourselves into this!?" screamed Thoru as she turned a left "who knows maybe because we ate the food without paying" "gah they found us out" so they ran to their little ship and jumped in and took the oars out and paddled away….. (Wow fast paddlers O.O) soon they continued the drifting in the sea.

"Hmmm do you hear something?" said Thoru sitting up "yeah it sounds like…" said Luffy as he stood up……

"WHRILPOOL!!!!!!!!!" they shouted at the same time "Oi Thoru-Chan in here!" "What! it's going to be cramped in there and we might get killed if get sucked in the whirl pool and I don't like barrels" Luffy was pointing at a huge barrel and ordered Thoru to get in (what is he thinking?) "Don't worry and it doesn't matter!" Luffy got in with Michi and pulled Thoru into the barrel and put the lid on it and some how managed to throw the barrel of the ship and so they floated with Luffy falling asleep in the barrel and Thoru blushing like crazy their faces were millimetres apart and Thoru's lips were almost touching Luffy lips (hey its cramped in that barrel even her chest is pressed against Luffy's chest) any way they floated till they reached a ship…..a ship that will help Luffy get his second Nakama and the swordsman of their crew……………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K-X: oh finally I finished this.

Raven (Mar): you said this would be a double chapter where's the second part?

K-X: ehh but I was tried and all and plus I gave a bit of insight to the next chapter!!

Zoro: *slides into scene* you told her it would be a double chapter and so you make it a double chapter!!

K-X: awe but I don't want to make it a double chapter =C

Luffy: well you promised!!

K-X: I promised!?!?! I don't remember that!!!!

Usopp: are you telling us a lie!!!!

K-X: AH O.O even the lair is calling me lair!!!

Usopp: URASAI!!!!!!

K-X: fine you all asked it and ganged up on me I don't know how that happened but here's your double chapter

Raven: YAY!!!XD hey I wasn't in this story when will I be in it =C and plus I want more cameo's in this thing =C

K-X: eh O-o-ok………hey is it just me or is Luffy more smarter in this story…..I'll have to fix that…….

-1- Luffy should say 'I did!!' but instead he's referring to how Thoru noticed that she put him on fire as well.

-2- Thoru's a vegetarian we'll find out why she is soon well more like later…….if I get enough reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 –continued- I'm going to be the pirate king!!! (Happy for your double chapter )

……………………….

…………………………………

………………….

K-X: eh screw it………….

Every one else: KIMBERLY XYLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU IDOIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K-X: eh heh heh *runs away from angry mob* SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!! And review this story please ;)

Luffy: and send some food

K-X: noooo save me then feed him

Zoro: urasai you're no position to demand!!!!

K-X: ok…………oh yeah I will do movies and specials and ova's if you guys want me to. Though they'll be added to this story as a special chapter and edited to fit the story line of this fiction and it'll take longer to post them up since I haven't seen them yet and it'll be fun for me to edit and write ^.^ oh next chapter 2-3 reviews good reviews not bad reviews……..good reviewers will get cookies and bad reviewers will get nothing!!!!!


	3. 3 TO THE GRANDLINE

K-X: well frist of I would like to thank for the reviews even though there's still two -.-;;;; but frist Wolf10-san if I told any one the sercert it wouldn't be much of a sercert and people wouldn't be like 'oh my god how sad' and 'how could she so evil when she's so nice' and 'WHY~~~~~~' my all time fav oh wait I put up some spoilers DX oh and there's pile of virtal cookies over there if you want ^.^

Zoro: haha you're dumbass to do that

K-X: OH shut up you!!

Zoro: no I won't *suddenly get knocked out*

K-X: Aha I skipped all da way to da reverse mountain I thought it would take to long to write the pervious arcs although I'll put flash backs from them in da story now on with da story!

Karou: disclaimer she doesn't own one piece just me, Thoru-san and da 'shady looking guy' ok now to da fiction

Chapter 3 – where the real adventure begins and a few new friends join our quest!!

As the Going Merry went across the ragging sea where the waves beat the sides of the ship Zoro stood there with binoculars saying this was unreal why you say well lets turn our attention to the waterfall…..or should I say waterRISE!!!

"SUGOI the water is going upwards like Nami-san said it would" shouted Thoru as she pointed at the water

"Of course it would my calculations are never wrong"

"Except that time when-mrph" Nami clasped her hand over her mouth before she could say any more

"Now now Ru-Chan lets keep that our little secret ok." As Nami winked at her Thoru nodded trying to get Nami's hand of her mouth then all of a sudden they were getting very close to the gates and they made it through thanks to Luffy and his Gomu Gomu no fushen as they went they all thought of their dreams

'To make a map of the world!' thought Nami

'To find All Blue!' thought Sanji

'To become the bravest man' thought Usopp (bah yeah right)

'To become the strongest swordsman ever' thought Zoro

'…….To find that person so I can fulfil my dream…….' Thought Thoru

As they reached the top, Merry flew and the water turned to ice and shattered and rainbows were there (wow) and then started to fall again when they landed with a splash Luffy looked up to see the greatest ocean that ever lived (in that world….).

"This is the greatest ocean in the and out there is One Piece!!!! YEAH!!!"

Then a fog horn sounded and Zoro herd it

"Oi did you hear that?" Zoro asked no one in particular "you must be hearing things there's lots of strange rock formations here" Nami said then Thoru stepped into the scene as the sound well sounded again "but Nami-san there's no rock forms that can cause that"

Mean while at the bottom of Reverse Mountain

As man who looked like a teen, he was wearing a trench coat with boots and cowboy hat with the letter 'K' on it and he had black leather gloves, and shorts and he stood there talking to a giant whale

"Ah what's wrong Laboon? You hungry? Eh what's that other noise" he looked to the entrance of twin peak and saw a ship coming down with every one yelling "hey maybe they can help me repair my boat!!!!" as that was said the ship ran over a little boat making it into toothpicks "AHHHH MY BOAT!!!!-he does the anime face eyes popping out and all- You're going to pay 1000 Berri you bastards and a free ride" as he glared and waved his hand them then a canon fires "ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO HURT HIM!!!!!!" once again he over reacts (he over reacts and does it with style) as they row for their lives the man give the 'what the fuck is wrong with them' look and then he sees a arm stretching to punch Laboon's eye for a few moments all was quite and then the eye moved and Laboon sallowed them up although it was intense for them for Karou it was….Wait we should let him tell us.

"that was like a whale sallowing fish…..well it was nice knowing you guys oh wait we never met" Karou turned his head and saw his boat "oh yeah, LABOON SPIT THEM OUT THEY OWE ME!!!!!!" and so Karou was left yelling at Laboon.

Meanwhile with the Straw Hats (excluding Luffy of course)

"We're in an ocean?" Usopp said

"No we're in whale's stomach" said Nami

"Then why are there clouds and birds and a island over there and a giant squid in front of us?" said Thoru as she pointed at the squid

"Thoru!! Move outta the way" yelled Zoro as he reached for Thoru but then umm how do make that sound….oh SPEAR SPEAR SPEAR yeah o.k. not the word but it works. As three spears pierced the squid and a man/flower came out and reeled it in. He was about to walk out side when Sanji yelled "A FLOWER!!!" when the man came out completely he said "oh it's a human..."

"Is he helping us or was he not…..?" asked Sanji as the man walked over to the side of the island and kept a unblinking eye on Sanji he went over to the chair he then all of a sudden four view points of them all was shown dun bam dun bam? Of the front of Merry and back and an intense close up of the eye……..then we see an ass sitting down and the man taking out a newspaper and starts reading it.

"WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN SAY SOMETHING" Sanji screamed at the man and Zoro said "Oi let me handle this." Sanji stepped back and let Zoro take charge "Oi old man where are we and how do we get out?" then the old man's eye grew like in he was going to blow em up and then…..

FRONT BACK EYE!!! (Well it's more than that….)

"It's rude to ask questions without introducing your self"

"Eh oh yeah my name is Ron-""my name is Crocus the twin light house keeper I'm 72 yrs old Aquarius" "CAN I KILL HIM NOW!!!!!" and this was Zoro yelling.

"O-o-Oi!! We have a canon here not afraid to use it!!!!" yelled Usopp then…

FRONT BACK EYE!!!!

"don't somebody will get killed" this freaked Nami and Usopp then Thoru who has had not so many lines so far goes and says " who will die old man?" the old man replied "watashi (me)".

"ORA (hey)" shouted everyone

"So where's the exit?" asked Thoru

FRONT BACK EYE!!!!

"STOP DOING THAT!!!" every one screamed

"Can't you appreciate a running gag?"

"A GAG!?!?"

"As for the exit, it's over there" crocus points to a huge door

"WE CAN LEAVE!!!?!"

"Wait a sec why's a door in sky?" Nami asks confused about everything going

"Wait" Usopp says and looks upwards "look carefully. The sky, the clouds…Even Mr. Seagull…." He then comes to a realization "it's all a painting! It's all painted on the whale's stomach" then Crocus says "I like having fun" this ticks Usopp and he yells at him "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?".

Just when they get ready to leave the waves start moving a lot crocus explains that the whale is ramming its head into red line. Then all of a sudden Luffy blasts through the sky with two other weirdo's.

"Ahhh everyone is ok but can some save me!!!!"

When Luffy and the two weirdo's were safely on the ship they went ahead to attacking the whale from the inside crocus jumped to protect the whale and Luffy hits the two weirdo's in the head knocking them out after crocus tells them Laboon's story and getting out Nami starts to fix up their corse through the Grand Line well after Luffy and Laboon fought and Luffy painted their skull on Laboon's head (so very unartistic) then after a bit a scream was heard and Sanji jumped up on to the land.

"What is it Nami-swan if its food never fear I am here!!!"

"Oh~~ food~~"

"It's feed for you"

"The compass is broken!!" yelled Nami as she pointed at the compass

"Oh yeah it's just spinning around" said Usopp

Crocus came in the scene "you guys came into the Grand Line without knowing a thing about what you were getting into. What brazen stupidity. Did you come here to throw your lives away?" "Eh what do you mean?" said Nami

"I told you already this ocean has no common logic to it, that compass isn't broken" Crocus said

"Then, could it be a magnetic field?"

"That's right the islands of the Grand Line are abundant with Minerals causing abnormal magnetic fields along the entire line. What's more, the wind and currents here are completely unstable. If you are a navigator, you must realize how insurmountable this is"

"You're right…We'll be doomed if we don't have any way to determine our direction." Nami said

Then Luffy said "this is good!"

"I didn't know that my bad!" Nami said happily and disappointed Usopp then after growing fangs shouted "OI! This is bad! How are we gonna make it!?" Luffy said "Hey, this ain't bad! It's great!"

"HOLD IT YOU GUYS! WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET FOR A SECOND!?" SHOUT Nami and Luffy replied "Buts it's really good! This Blue-fin Elephant tuna'

"Navigating the Grand Line will be impossible if you don't have a Log Pose" Crocus said "Log Pose? I've never heard of it" Nami asked

"It's a unique compass that memorizes a magnetic field" said Crocus

"A strange compass?" Luffy asked

"Yeah, they have a very distinct shape"

"Like this?" Luffy asked and Crocus replied "Yeah, like that. If you don't have this Log Pose sailing the Grand Line will be impossible" crocus said sternly

"I see. But, hold on a second Nami then punched Luffy in the face and started asking where he got it he told her that the two weirdo's dropped it, then Sanji kicked Luffy for being a moron and eating the food…..including the bones after getting another one and taking the weirdo's on lift, a man walks up to them.

"Hey since you guys are giving out lift's mind if I hitch a ride?"

"NO! Who do you think you are?" Nami said to him he replied "I am Karou Hitsuga nice meet I'll give 80% of my profits from now too my island further down the road how bout?" "Yes~~~ Karou-Kwun~~~~" Nami said with Berri symbols in her eyes and so they set sail of into the Grand Line!!!! With a very jealous Sanji of course.

K-X: finally the chapter is done also if find faults in fiction tell me!!!! Because I'm posting chapters by how many people read it also I removed a lot of things from it that I felt insignificant to the story

Karou: also review this horrible piece of work

K-X: why do you keep saying it's horrible what people like it!?!?!

Karou: because I like to make fun of you and your attempts

K-X: grrr I fell asleep in class for you to make fun off me!!!!

Karou: yeah!!!!

K-X: damn you!!! And bye to our readers and review~~!!!


End file.
